Ariana Just Wants to Dance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A twist on Cinderella. Ariana wanted to go to the dance. She didn't think that was too much to ask for.


**Written for:**

 **Quidditch League:** Training Camp  
A Twist on Cinderella

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane house challenge  
Character - Gellert Grindelwald

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions 2k18  
Dumbledore era

 **Ariana Just Wants to Dance**

Ariana wanted to go to the dance. Like every young girl, she wanted to feel like a princess for one night. Was that really too much to ask for? She certainly didn't think so.

Her brothers, though, didn't think it was a good idea. She knew they meant well. She had been sickly as a child. The cancer had eaten at her body until She could barely muster the energy to get out of bed. She might be in remission, but there was always a fear that it would come back. They thought if they kept her in the house, she'd forever be healthy.

Instead, their loving embraces felt more like smothering embraces.

Of course, that didn't mean Aberforth and Albus were going to miss out on the festivities.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not fair," she muttered.

She knew if her mum was alive, Ariana would have at least one ally. Sadly, Ariana was on her own.

There was a sound outside, and Ariana rushed to the window to sneak a peek. Minerva McGonagall was brushing snow off of her dress as she stood underneath the overhang.

Minerva was Albus' date to the dance and was like the big sister Ariana never had.

Maybe she wasn't alone as she thought.

X

"I don't know…"

"Minerva, please, you _know_ they're being unreadable. I have every right to go to the dance."

"But to go behind their backs… That isn't the right way to do it."

"You know how stubborn Abe and Al is. They'll never agree. And since it's a masquerade dance, as long as I get home before them, by midnight, they'll never have to know. Please, I need your help."

Minerva's shoulders slumped. "It's against my better judgment, but fine, I'll help you."

With Minerva's expert help, Ariana was able to get a beautiful, strapless, pale blue dress and crystal heels.

The day of the dance, after her brothers left to pick up their dates, Minerva sent over her friend that did Ariana's hair in a complicated french braid as well as her makeup. It was subtle, bringing out her natural beauty.

And the last thing, to finish off her look, was the delicate mask, woven to look like a pair of angel wings.

Ariana gazed at herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she breathed.

This was going to be the best night of her life.

X

When Ariana walked into the ballroom, all eyes turned to her.

She noticed Albus and Minerva right away. Albus' mouth hung open. Minerva playfully nudged him while giving Ariana a thumbs up.

Aberforth, with his date, seemed unfazed by her entrance.

She moved her gaze from person to person, taking in the splendor of the entire room.

Her eyes stopped, and her breath caught. She licked her lips nervously as a blond-haired god approached her.

"I've never seen a creature of such radiant beauty before," he murmured appreciatively.

Ariana blushed. "You're very kind."

"I only speak the truth." He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure."

She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her into a majestic waltz.

As she gazed into his eyes, she found herself falling into their depths, and Ariana wondered if this was what love at first sight felt like.

After many danced to numerous songs, she finally remembered to ask him a very important question. "What is your name?"

"Gellert Grindelwald."

He was a friend of Albus'. She swallowed. "What a fitting name."

"And what is your name? I'm sure it's as lovely as your face."

She opened her mouth. She didn't know what she'd say, but the large grandfather clock chiming stopped her from having to figure it out.

She looked towards it. "Midnight?! I have to go."

She ran out of the ballroom with Gellert on her heels. "Wait!"

She didn't stop. She felt herself lose a shoe, but it didn't matter. She had to get home before her brothers did. She just had to.

X

Ariana thought about Gellert for days after their night together. She thought about approaching him, about telling him the truth, but Gellert had always known Ariana as his friend's ill sister. If he knew who the mysterious masked girl was, he wouldn't be interested in her.

She should have known the truth would come out, though. The truth _always_ comes out.

One day, a week later, Ariana walked into the living area. Minerva, whose head was resting on Albus' shoulder, began, "Did you hear, Ari?"

"Hear what?" she cluelessly asked, grabbing an apple from the basket.

"Gellert is going around, trying to find the girl he danced with. He has her shoe, so he's asking every unattached girl to try it on."

Ariana's eyes widened. "Really?"

Albus kissed Minerva's cheek. "Why would she care about what Gellert does?"

Minerva winked at her. "I don't know; I thought she might be interested."

Ariana started fiddling with her dress. Maybe Gellert wouldn't come here. After all, he knew Albus would never allow her to go to the dance.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Minerva jumped up from her spot on the couch. "I'll get it! I wonder who it will be." She flung the door open.

Surprise, surprise, it was Gellert.

Gellert's eyes went to her. "Ariana, I need you to try this on for me." He held up her missing shoe.

"Gellert, I'm sorry you can't find this girl, but you know it's not Ari."

Gellert's eyes didn't leave her. "Actually, Al, I don't know. Ariana, if you can?" He bent down and held the shoe towards her.

She closed her eyes. There was no running away.

She lifted her foot and slipped it into the shoe, and of course, it fit perfectly.

Gellert stood up. "I found you."

Albus began sputtering. Minerva covered his mouth before he ruined the moment.

"You found me. Now what?"

He cupped her cheek and kissed her, and it was the perfect fairytale kiss.

xXx

(word count: 1,008)


End file.
